


Days One Through One Thousand and Forty-One

by SoleilVioleta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilVioleta/pseuds/SoleilVioleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental Fic following an angel (presumably before Castiel enters the mix) assigned the Winchesters. Descent into bitter and fragile humanity, then insanity follows.</p>
<p>(Character is the 'vessel' ,pardon the term, for the story and the experiment, does not have a defined back story or personality and therefor I have not constituted  s/he as an OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days One Through One Thousand and Forty-One

Day One I have been tasked with The Winchesters. I do not think about why I have received this job, only that I do not want it. I take my assignment regardless. Day Seven The Winchesters are in constant trouble. Day Twenty I am busier than I have ever been, keeping them out of extraneous trouble. Day Fifty I am bitter that they do not recognize my assistance. I am frustrated that it never seems to help that much. Day Fifty and Five Maybe if so many are out to harm the Winchesters, they are meant to be harmed. Day Sixty and Three I am faithful. I am good at my job. I do not question my orders. I am part of the whole. Day Eighty and One I understand why Father created humans. But why the Winchesters? There is so much convolution. Day Eighty and Two I am in love with the Winchesters. Day Eighty and Nine Living in a vessel is different. I needed to live in a vessel to help the Winchesters. Day Ninety I didn't really need to do this. Day One Hundred and Forty I am now an average looking 'man'. The Winchesters never notice me. This works to my benefit. I am still able to be of use in the background. Day One Hundred and Fifty and Two If Father has seen what will happen to the Winchesters why has he not prevented it already? Day One Hundred and Sixty and Four I am falling from grace. I still love the Winchesters, but I love all of man the same. Is this not what my Father wanted? Day Two Hundred and Seventy and One When I fell, the soul of my vessel died. I didn’t mean to kill him. He has been gone for a long time. I can no longer aid the Winchesters. They do not even know who I am. Day Two Hundred and Seventy and Six I hate the Winchesters. Day Two Hundred and Eighty and Five I hate Humans. Day Two Hundred and Eighty and Seven I hate Angels. Day Two Hundred and Eighty and Eight I hate God. Day Two Hundred and Eighty and Nine I have never known an Angel to be flawed. If I have fallen, I was flawed. Was I always Human? Day Two Hundred and Ninety For the first time a monster has seen the broken leftover vestiges of my wings. A body is weak. A body is unprepared. A body is stupid and horrible. Day Three Hundred and Ten I have been captured by a demon. He says he is using me to get to the Winchesters. I laugh in his face. Day Three Hundred and Ten and One He realizes that they don’t know who I am. He says that they will try to save me anyway and fall right into his trap. I say that he has too much faith in the Winchesters. Day Three Hundred and Ten and Two The Winchesters plan to cut it close. They always plan to cut it close. Do they do it on purpose? Do they do everything on purpose? Is everything on purpose? Are the Winchesters God? Day Three Hundred and Ten and Three I have died. The Winchesters defeat the demon. Day Three Hundred and Ten and Four I denied my reaper to watch what the Winchesters would do. I had hoped they would bury or burn my body. They left directly after the battle. Day Five Hundred Nothing makes s e n s e DaY EIghTT Hun drED Whhjat DIID iyyy D o ayD o nE thosNd ad N Ei g h ttttttty Dn a FI ev iyy wudl fllowlOW orDErRrRssssS lte eM go RO t aKe mE bbb ac K Day One Thousand and One Hundred and Thirty and Nine The Winchesters retur N Day One Thousand and One Hundred and Thirty and Ten They call me eViL they call me a spiri T they tell me to go to H E L L L L I am too strong btU tomor r o w they will senddd mE awa YYY Day One Thousand and Thirty And Ten and One They hAve RET U R

**Author's Note:**

> Originally days 55 and 90 were presented as text that was crossed out.   
> You may assume that the Winchesters burn the bones. What they know about the situation and how they feel about it is left for the reader to decide (if it needs to be addressed at all).  
> The ''love'' mentioned is not a romantic love. It's a love sort of like how one might love a pet one looks after, it borders on obsession.


End file.
